Por Ti Seré
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: AU. Si todo esta perdido y ella no lo sabe... ¿que mas puedes perder?


***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**QUEDATE**

_By Ly Malfoy _

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Disclaimer:**

Antes que nada, debo pedir perdón, por el retraso de mis anteriores fics, de verdad, ¡¡PERDON!!, pero no he podido evitarlo, la inspiración me ha dejado, pero NO LOS HE DEJADO DE ESCRIBIR, NINGUNO, solo ténganme un poquito más de paciencia, solo un poco más.

Ahora sí, todos los personajes que conozcan son de JK Rowling.

Disfrútenlo!!

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**ONE SHOT**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

El viento soplaba fuera del auto, movía los árboles, y despejaba el azul del cielo.

Las personas disfrutaban del viento, era un bonito día, para pasear, recordar, salir con tu novio o… Casarse.

Como ella lo haría en unos minutos.

Todo era perfecto, el día, el clima, la época… los invitados, los amigos… la iglesia… el novio…

Solo había una pequeña imperfección en todo esto…

Ella.

Que sentía un enorme nudo en el pecho y la ahogaba poco a poco.

¡Y no debía sentirlo! ¡Todo era perfecto! ¡Su novio es perfecto! ¡Su vida futura será perfecta! ¡Todo estará bien…! Pero… No estará _él_…

Y la verdad no lo entendía, a todos les había dicho que si, que comprendía a la perfección que él, su mejor amigo desde la universidad no fuera a estar ¡en el día más importante de su vida!

¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué él le hacía eso?!

Por qué…

Que alguien le explicara… Porque la estaba matando por dentro y no lo comprendía…

Y se sentía sola, perdida…

Que alguien la ayudara… Por favor… O moriría de la incertidumbre…

**-**¿Pasa algo Hermione?

**-**Eh?**-** la voz la saco de su ensimismamiento, agito la cabeza, distraídamente **–**Claro que no… ¿Por qué lo dices?

**-**Porque estas llorando…**-** susurro la voz del hombre que manejaba el BMW que la llevaría hasta su destino…

Hacia Ronald, el hombre con el que compartiría el resto de su vida…

**-**Imaginaciones tuyas Harry…**-** pero fue hasta ese momento, que se dio cuenta que realmente unas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos, extrañada, solo atino a sonreír.

**-**¿Y ahora?- volvió a preguntar su amigo.

**-**Nada, solo no me había dado cuenta…

**-**¿Pero estas bien?**-** volvió a preguntar.

**-**Si Harry, gracias.

**-**Estas de nuevo pensando en él ¿verdad?

**-**¿En Ron?**-** sonrió ligeramente.

**-**No…**-** la miró por el retrovisor **–**En Draco…

No dijo nada pero volvió la vista fuera del auto.

**-**No lo entiendo Harry… ¿Por qué no podía venir?**-** el chico suspiro.

**-**Algo importante debió presentársele…

**-**Pero, ¿más importante que yo? Siempre… dijo que yo era lo más importante para él.

**-**Quizás no pudo evitarlo.

**-**O quizás no quiso evitarlo…**-** susurro, Y nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos…

**-**Hermione, vas a casarte con Ron en unos minutos, y estas pensando en Draco, ¿ya te diste cuenta?

**-**Es mi amigo Harry, y no pudo dejar lo que sea que estaba haciendo por venir a compartir conmigo algo tan importante.

**-**¿Y no has pensado en cómo se siente él?

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?

**-**Bueno…**-** orillo el auto y se giro para mirarla **–**Desde que recuerdo han estado juntos… No es que me gustará, pero, cada vez que alguno se alejaba, inconsciente o conscientemente, ustedes… Bueno, tú lo buscabas y él te buscaba. Siempre… Y ahora… Los dos harán sus vidas separadas, lo que está bien… Pero, si tú te sientes sola al saber que él no podrá venir hoy… ¿Qué crees que sentirá él si sabe que ya no estarás con él como antes?

**-**Ese es un pensamiento muy egoísta.

**-**¿Entonces porque piensas que no hay nada más importante que venir hoy contigo? ¿Ese no es un pensamiento egoísta acaso?**-** la chica se agacho pensativa.

**-**¿Es eso lo que siente Draco? ¿Qué me perderá?**- **Harry solo suspiro, encendió el motor de nuevo y emprendió marcha.

**-**No Hermione, creo que Draco cree que ya te perdió.

**-**No es lo que piensas Harry… él… tú… No tienes idea…

**-**¿De qué Hermi?

**-**De nada Harry…**-** suspiro **–**De nada…

Ninguno volvió a decir nada…

No había nada que decir, todo estaba claro…

Y por extraño que pareciera, ella no se sentía más tranquila. Más bien, decepcionada.

¿Y porque? Se preguntarán.

La verdad, ni ella lo sabía.

Pronto llegaron a la iglesia, algunas personas estaban afuera esperándola.

El auto se detuvo. Harry bajo del asiento del conductor, sacudió su saco acomodándolo y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta.

Ella extendió la mano y lentamente se deslizo fuera del auto.

Un hermoso vestido se extendió maravillando a todos.

Y ella se veía esplendida, fabulosa… Maravillosa.

Su vestido blanco de seda largo, ajustado hasta la cintura, completamente liso, excepto en la parte del busto, donde estaba bordado con hilo de oro, del costado del vestido salían unos listones que al caminar se ondeaban, usaba unas mangas sueltas, que le llegaban cerca del hombro, y sin cubrir por completo las manos. Su cabello recogido en un moño alto, pero se levantaba en picos las puntas, con un mechón de su cabello castaño suelto, un maquillaje sencillo, pero que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos caramelo.

Sí, ella brillaba…

Pero no sus ojos.

Y solo sus amigos más cercanos lo notaron, porque sus padres estaban tan contentos, que no notaron la tristeza en ojos de su hija pequeña.

Y siendo sinceros, estaban muy agradecidos que su preciosa hija se casara con un buen hombre, médico, apuesto, amable, simpático, honesto y muy bueno… Y que la haya alejado de ese otro muchacho, su "amigo", que no servía para nada, bueno, si, era un abogado prestigioso, millonario, pero era arrogante, sí, bueno, era simpático y muy guapo, pero nada estable y muy mujeriego… Que solo la utilizaba…

Y el mayor problema…

El único que provocaba la rebeldía e independencia de su pequeñita.

Hermione no era para ese hombre…

Pero sí era para el buen Ron.

Respiro profundo y camino a la puerta de la iglesia, los demás invitados entraron listos para comenzar.

Pero ella no se sentía… lista.

Dudo unos momentos, justo antes de entrar y avanzar a Ron que la esperaba junto al altar.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, no estaba lista aún… Tenía miedo…

Necesitaba… necesitaba algo…

_Lo necesitaba a él… _

Busco con la mirada lo que creyó imposible, pero sin darse por vencida, busco con desesperación…

Y lo encontró.

Ahí, justo frente a ella, a solo unos pasos… Cerca del altar… en primera fila…

Sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad.

_Él_ estaba ahí.

Todo estaría bien.

Sin esperar siquiera que la marcha nupcial empezara, avanzo a paso rápido por el pasillo, con la alfombra roja llena de pétalos blancos.

Pero no camino a Ron que la esperaba ansioso…

Camino a él, su amigo… Draco.

Que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una bella aunque algo decaída sonrisa.

Ella se abrazo a él con fuerza, mientras el susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras abrazándola.

Todos estaban estáticos, nadie dijo nada…

Solo se escuchaba el sollozo ahogado de Hermione en el pecho de su mejor amigo, que la abrazaba con fuerza, reconfortándola.

Y ella golpeaba su pecho débilmente…

**-**¡Me mentiste…!**-** susurraba entre sollozos ahogados en la camisa **–**Creí que no vendrías…**-** volvió a golpear su pecho débilmente **–**Te quería… Te necesitaba a mi lado hoy…**-** lloro con más fuerza, pues él la abrazo más a su pecho.

**-**Lo sé nena… lo sé…**-** escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, aferrándola a su cuerpo.

Todos estaban asombrados, y muy incómodos, Ron solo veía la escena con una sombra en los ojos.

Pero era hora de seguir, se acerco a paso lento hasta ellos.

**-**¿Hermione?**-** sin que nadie se percatara, solo Draco, que la aferraba a él, ella se abrazo a él con más fuerza al escuchar la voz de su futuro marido **–**Draco…**-** el aludido intento ignorarlo, pero recordó que estaba en una iglesia, y que en sus brazos estaba la mujer que se ataría a el hombre frente a él en unos minutos… La abrazo con más fuerza, pero levanto el rostro del cuello.

Todos se asombraron de lo que vieron.

Nunca, en toda la vida, los que conocían a Draco Malfoy, lo habían visto así, con los ojos rojos… conteniendo lágrimas que sabían, no dejaría salir.

Ron solo se agacho y espero…

**-**No puedo quedarme Hermione…**-** la chica poco a poco soltó a su amigo, para verlo a los ojos, su maquillaje no estaba arruinado, pero sus ojos estaban rojos del llanto.

**-**¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**-** el sonrió un poco y acaricio su mejilla con ternura, ella acaricio con su mejilla y manos, la de él.

**-**Porque no es correcto…**-** dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

**-**¿Por qué no?

**-**Porque probablemente después de mi regalo, no querrás volver a verme… y no soportaría ver el desprecio en tus ojos…**-** ella negó con rapidez, pero él la detuvo **–**Estas hermosa…- Hermi sonrió.

-Me ayudaste a escoger el vestido…

-Y no fue una mala elección- sonrieron.

-Pero creo que a tu novia no le gusto el comentario de que hasta tú me llevarías al altar vestida así…- el sonrió más pronunciado.

-Supongo que hubiese preferido ser a ella a quien llevara al altar…- los dos rieron. Él aún la sostenía de las mejillas.

Todos parecían comprender que pasaba… pero… ¿Por qué Ron no lo impedía?

Draco levanto la vista y vio a Ron con una mirada suplicante, y este solo pudo asentir… Poco más podía hacer…

**-**Mi obsequio te lo daré ahora Hermione…**-** la chica sonrió con sorpresa **–**Porque presiento que no serviría más adelante…**-** la chica se extraño **–**Y después quiero que me dejes hablar… sin que interrumpas, solo que me escuches… Para poderme marchar…**-** la chica iba a negar con rapidez, pero de nuevo, la detuvo **–**Porque me iré… me hayas dejado hablar o no… Pero preferiría que me escucharas…**-** la chica asintió, alejándose un poco de él, encontrándose a Ron cerca.

Sonrió y lo abrazo dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, Ron sonrió ligeramente y tomo su mano con fuerza.

Draco vio las manos entrelazada de Hermione y Ron, suspiro y se agacho.

Sonrió, levanto el rostro e inesperadamente se subió al banco donde antes estuvo sentado y volteando justo arriba de la puerta de la iglesia… hizo un chiflido.

Pronto movimientos se escucharon y todos los invitados voltearon.

Un cuarteto de hombres esperaba en la pequeña plataforma, altos, apuestos… Y que a varios se les hacían conocidos…

Estallaron en susurros cuando alguien grito "Il Divo".

Hermione presiono con fuerza la mano de su prometido. ¡Era su grupo predilecto!

Volteo a Draco y éste solo le sonrió, se acerco a ella y dijo claramente.

**-**Se que te encantan… Y la canción… Yo la escribí, y amablemente la cantarán para ti hoy Hermi… Solo para ti…**-** la chica sonrió confundida, pero giro el rostro para ver al cuarteto…

Y el piano comenzó sus notas musicales…

Uno del grupo se lleva el micrófono a la boca y la canción comenzó…

_**Cuando me vi desnudo y sin aliento  
Parando al mar desierto y sin amor  
Cuando pensé que mi alma había muerto  
Llegaste tú como la luz del sol**_

Hermione volvió a sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, giro su rostro a verlo…

Esa canción… él la había escrito, porque lo había visto hacerlo… pero… le había dicho que era para una chica muy especial…

Nunca creyó que fuera para ella…

_**Por ti seré más fuerte que el destino  
Por ti seré tu héroe ante el dolor  
Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido  
Por ti seré mejor de lo que soy**_

El sonido parecido del violín se escucho por cada rincón de la iglesia.

Un sonido tan triste…

La mayoría de los presentes miraba a Draco, sonreírle con tristeza y delicadeza a Hermione, que lloraba nuevamente…

Draco le sonrió a ella…

Ya todos lo sabrían…

Algo que siempre había ocultado…

Y que ya no tenía remedio…

_**Por ti seré más fuerte que el destino  
Por ti seré tu héroe ante el dolor  
Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido  
Por ti seré mejor de lo que soy**_

Hermione lloraba con tristeza… Soltó la mano de Ron y se acerco a Draco, que la observaba angustiado, con temor al rechazo…

Ron estaba impresionado…

Todo lo que él estaba haciendo… ¿Por ella?

_**Por ti seré más fuerte que el destino  
Por ti seré tu héroe ante el dolor  
Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido  
Por ti seré mejor de lo que soy**_

Hermione solo podía mirarlo a los ojos…

Y sufrir por dentro…

¿Por qué le hacía eso?

¿Por qué la lastimaba tanto…?

_**Por ti seré  
Por ti seré tu héroe ante el dolor  
Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido  
Por ti seré mejor de lo que soy**_

El coro de la iglesia acompañaba al grupo, con la esplendorosa voz que resonaba por toda la iglesia…

Llamando la atención de todos…

Incluso Hermione y Draco los observaban…

_**Por ti seré mejor de lo que soy**_

La canción termino pero nadie aplaudió, con una ligera sonrisa, el cuarteto musical se despidió de Draco Malfoy, y se alejaron lentamente, seguramente donde estuvieron antes…

Draco se acerco a una temblorosa Hermione que veía al suelo confundida y llorando…

**-**Hermione…**-** ella levantó el rostro **–**Te prometo que seré una mejor persona…**-** ella soltó un sollozo **–**Porque me has enseñado demasiadas cosas que no quiero olvidar… Y porque será el único recuerdo de ti que me quede… Ahora que te vas…

**-**No… los amigos siempre…**-** la interrumpió y negó suavemente tomando su mano.

**-**No puedo quedarme a tu lado… Por la misma razón que no puedo quedarme a tu boda…**-** ella lo miro fijamente, con el corazón en un puño, Draco soltó su mano con suavidad **–**Me cuesta aceptar que serás de otro hombre…

Hermione cerró los ojos derrotada por la confesión… Y lloró con más fuerza.

**-**No quiero que te sientas culpable…**-** sonrió triste **-**Pero necesito que comprendas Hermione…

**-**Draco…**-** sollozo sin atreverse a mirarlo.

**-**Se que no es el mejor momento, pero necesitaba decirlo antes que me fuera, porque no volveré a verte jamás…

**-**No…**-** intento tomar su mano, pero él la retiró.

**-**Pero prometo que no te olvidaré… porque en un futuro seré mejor… porque quiero soñar, quiero creer, que cuando sea mejor… te merecería.

**-**Draco…**-** casi grito en un sollozo ahogado Hermione.

**-**No pude luchar por ti… sabía no merecía esa oportunidad… y Ron sí…  
**-**No sigas… no por favor…

**-**Solo quiero que sepas una cosa más…**-** se acerco y la tomo de los brazos, para obligarla a que lo viera los ojos… Ojos que ya no ocultaban lágrimas derramadas, lágrimas de dolor… **-**Aquella vez… Hace más de dos años, cuando planeamos nuestro viaje…**-** ella esquivo la mirada, no quería recordar ese momento… aún dolía… Intento zafarse, pero la sostuvo con más fuerza **–**Nunca entendí porque no llegaste al aeropuerto… Mi orgullo no me dejo llamarte, buscarte… y por más de 6 meses no nos vimos…**-** hablaba con dolor, como si a él también le costara trabajo decirlo, ella seguía retorciéndose para zafarse, pero él no la dejo **–**Quiero que te quede claro… lo que escuchaste esa tarde en mi oficina, cuando hablaba con Justin McCormac… No es verdad…**-** ella quería creerle, de verdad quería pero… **-**Estaba harto de las tonterías de decía ese hombre, y justo ese día estaba tan… feliz, porque nos iríamos solo los dos… que solo le di por su lado… Solo fue eso Hermione… Jamás paso por mi cabeza usarte para conseguir ese contrato con tu compañía… Te juro que jamás se me ocurrió…**-** se escuchaba tanta desesperación en su voz, que nadie dudo de su palabra… y Hermione estaba incluida **–**Justin me confesó unos meses después, que te vio llegar y por eso saco el tema… Sabes que él quería una posibilidad contigo**-** sonrió de lado, melancólico **–**Cuando me di cuenta que esa había sido la razón por la que no llegaste… me sentí un estúpido y regrese a buscarte…

Ella sabía el resto de la historia…

Él regreso a Londres unos meses después, y se encontró… con que ella había conocido a Ron…

Y luego el noviazgo…

Después la boda…

Y solo quedo aceptarse como amigos…

**-**Eres la persona más especial e importante en mi vida Hermi, jamás te utilizaría…**-** Hermione le creía, porque lo leía en sus ojos…

Y deseo haberlo sabido hace dos años…

Y deseo saberlo aquella tarde cuando escucho aquella conversación…

Deseó haber confiado en él…

Deseó haber ido a ese viaje con él… Donde definirían su situación…

Y Deseo no saber eso ahora…

Porque aún… _lo deseaba a él_…

Draco recorrió los brazos hasta tomar sus muñecas, presiono ligeramente sus manos y susurro:

-Perdóname Hermione…**-** se inclinó hasta juntar sus frentes, cerró los ojos y en un callado suspiró susurro **-**Sé muy feliz…

Soltó sus manos con suavidad y salió lentamente de la iglesia.

Hermione se derrumbo en la alfombra, llorando en desconsuelo…

Y lo mismo hizo Ron…

Y por la misma razón… Una perdida…

Una dolorosa perdida…

**-**Vete…**-** susurro con rabia. Todo los murmullos callaron, pero nadie perdía detalle **–**Vete Hermione… y no quiero volver a verte…**-** susurro con furia… dolor.

Ella solo atino a mirarlo, pero él tenía la cara agachada, escondida entre el cabello.

**-**¿Qué…?**–** Aún lloraba.

**-**¡LARGO!**-** levanto el rostro, cubierto en lágrimas, asustando a todos por el grito, que hizo eco en la silenciosa iglesia **-**¡¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?! ¡¡LARGATE!!

**-**Pero…  
**-**¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!!

**-**Ron…  
**-**¡¡LARGATE HERMIONE!! VETE… Vete… con él…

Ya estaba de pie temblorosa… cuando escucho las últimas palabras, Hermione bajo la vista a él.

**-**Un hombre como él, que hace lo que él acaba de hacer… Sí vale la pena…**-** murmuro agachándose de nuevo **–**Y tú quieres estar con él… no conmigo… Vete…**-** permanecieron unos segundos en completo silencio, que ella rompió…

**-**Lo siento Ron, yo…

**-**¡¡LARGO!!

Sin esperar más tiempo, y ante el grito, ella corrió.

Corrió hasta donde sus fuerzas la dejaron…

Hasta llegar ahí… _a él._

El mismo lugar donde una vez planearon su viaje juntos…

Donde ella decidió no acompañarlo y llorar de desesperación y tristeza.

Aquella vieja banca del parque.

Se acercó a su espalda lentamente, sin hacer ruido.

Sonrió y se inclino hasta su oído…

**-**Quiero ayudarte a que seas mejor**-** el hombre brinco del susto y volteo con rapidez, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

**-**Hermione… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**-**Confesarme…

**-**¿Qué?**-** parecía realmente confundido. **–**Hermi, lo que dije, nunca quise arruinar tu boda…

**-**La arruinaste cuando te presentaste**-** Draco palideció.

**-**Perdona, no quise…

**-**Te amo Draco Malfoy…**-** él abrió los ojos sorprendido **-**Y desde hace años lo he hecho…

El pareció respirar de nuevo, porque hasta el color volvió a su cuerpo de súbito.

**-**¿Y Ron?

**-**Lo sabe… incluso creo que lo supo siempre…

**-**¿Y qué haremos?**-** susurro con una sonrisa.

**-**Quizás tomar aquel viaje que nunca realizamos… para definir nuestra situación**-** susurro acercándose.

**-**No hay nada que definir…**-** ella lo vio a los ojos expectante **–**Te amo Hermione Granger, lo he hecho desde que te conozco… Y lo haré por siempre.

Un dulce y largo beso sello la confesión de una historia…

En la que esto, era solo el comienzo…

**FIN**


End file.
